


Holding Hands with Stars

by Starry_Eyed_Writer



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I might add more tags later, I promise Ill drown out that one fic, I swear, M/M, Short, ill write more of these nerds later on, just fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer
Summary: Hey its now my life goal to fill this ship tag with light fuffly fics bECAUSE I FUCKING HATE THE ONLY FIC THATS IN THIS TAG-





	Holding Hands with Stars

The sun slowly sets itself beyond the horizon.

All of the contestants had left the area where the last challenge took place to either explore or sleep for the oncoming night. X and 4 seemingly just stood still as everyone left. Once everyone was gone X moved along as well, 4 not that far behind once he noticed X was leaving. The two moved to the edge of a cliff that nobody really cared about, it was just there and someone would sit and stare as the sunset. 

X gave the ground a couple pats before he sat down, 4 not sure if it was to clean the spot or thank the ground. 4 took the small space on the edge next to X as no words were said, just a long silence.

"I'm sorry for screeching in your ear earlier."

X was slow to react at the random words 4 blurted out. (This worried 4 but he didn't say anything about it)

"What? Oh, it's no big deal!"

"But really I'm sorry."

"It's ok." X gave 4 a light pat on the shoulder with a warm smile.

X set his arms on the ground behind him to lean all his weight on them, lightly kicking his legs like little kid off the edge of the cliff. 4 opened his mouth to say something but just shut instead. He didn't want to keep pushing the matter. Both moved onto the night sky appearing before them slowly but surely. 4 went to move his weight onto his arms just like X a minute ago but paused before he could. He looked down at X's hand. He was oblivious so it's not like he would notice, so 4 moved X's hand and intertwined their fingers.

X widened his eyes in confusion and turned his look back to four. 4 just looked on, as if nothing was wrong; X looked at their hands then back to 4. He held up their hands between them and gave his hand a light wave in the air making 4's hand shake. As X looked like he wanted an explanation 4 set their hands back onto the ground.

"It's cold, don't you think?"

X looked even more confused than before, he was about to say something to ask why when he could just find a blanket around when "And it's relaxing."

X processed the words with a smile. "Yeah, it is cold!"

The two just stargazed the night. Holding hands through the light chatter and warm breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas for a quick story??  
> Please comment !! Id love to see !!! uwu


End file.
